The Nightly Arrangement
by GDeacur
Summary: A tale of a mushi that resides within all men. Is co-operation the key to accomplishment and success, or is competition?
1. Prologue

**The Nightly Arrangement - Prologue**

The mist had finally cleared. Ginko's trek had been a hazy one until today, and he was glad to at last match the nearby sounds of the forest with their sights. Following the edge of the sea, as was his way, meant he was certain to eventually find a fishing village, large or small. In times past Ginko had wandered much deeper into the land, but the danger that extended periods of isolation presupposed eventually repelled him. Besides, he had grown more and more averse to being alone….

With a few more exerted steps, Ginko reached a crest in the valley. After taking a few deep breaths and releasing his load, he stretched his vision out to the distance. Treetops of all sorts, birds chirping or squawking therein, animals calling from the forest floor, mushi of all sorts floating and twitching… nothing new, but it never got old.

"Now, what's this?" muttered Ginko to himself. Off in the woods, a small clearing on a plateau was populated by what appeared to be dancing figures. With a squint and a blink, Ginko discerned their activity – mock swordplay. A village was surely nearby.

_Off I go,_ thought Ginko. _Another long journey, another village._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Nightly Arrangement**

"Over here, Mushi master."

Ginko's head lifted and revolved search of the voice that called him. He had been chatting amicably with the two dozen shaggily clad, exhausted men. The group had devoted the entire morning to their exercise, as Ginko had ascertained, and were real enthusiasts of the swordplay sports. Sprawled out on the ground or leaning on their wooden katanas, they were glad to be away from the fish or the farm that occupied the majority of their lives.

"Mushi master, may we speak?"

Ginko found the speaker, standing tall and eyeing him confidently. As Ginko made his way towards the man, the others seemed to pipe down slightly, even stepping aside. The mushi master briefly wondered to whom they were showing such deference, but decided after a moment that he didn't care.

"Hi. I'm Ginko, as you may have heard," said the mushi master as he extended a hand. "I'm passing through and would like to stay around a bit, I suppose."

"Good, good," was the reply with a firm shake. "I'm Karashuni. I'd like your assistance with something."

"Sure. I'll help out if I can, but I don't make promises." The nearby men were listening in, and Ginko's tone of voice was interpreted as suggesting everything from indifference to incompetence.

"Oh come, no one is called a mushi master without reason," said Karashuni. "But let's talk in detail later. Would you meet me at my house this evening? I'm the residence at the north end of the village, uppermost house on the mountainside."

"Sure." Resuming his earlier thought, Ginko decided that it was definitely not himself that intimidated the others. Karashuni's force of voice and character had few peers.

"Stay at my place, if no one else has offered."

Ginko accepted.

----

This village was among the largest Ginko had visited in recent memory. Homes, shops, small warehouses and fields were spread out evenly on a web of dirt and stone roads for nearly two kilometres across. All the same, Ginko found Karashuni's home as described high on the northern mountain. This home was particularly large; the usual bamboo construction was complimented with massive timbers that allowed for a second and possibly a third floor, and each floor likely had twice the space of any other home Ginko had encountered of late. Somehow, Ginko wasn't surprised.

"Welcome," said a woman almost two decades Ginko's elder.

"Thank you. My name is Ginko. Karashuni invited me to stay…"

"Oh, good! I'm Shauni. Come on in," replied the woman, as she slid the door further open while extending her free hand into the home. "Children, we have a visitor," she called in a loud but gentle voice. Immediately, two young girls came from a small room to the side while an older boy nearly Ginko's age came down the stairs. A line was formed and introductions were made.

After the two younger girls had left, Ginko dropped his load in a corner of the main room and stood in silence. There was an awkward feeling as Ginko stood near the door, next to Shauni, with the older boy staring coldly at him. The two exchanged a few obligatory words without revealing much, not that Ginko had anything to hide. Sensing that the boy's animosity was here to stay, Ginko went ahead and spoke his mind.

"Your husband said he needed assistance with something."

"Oh, yes," said Shauni, as Ginko hoped this presumably private conversation would drive the observer away. "He's been… here, let's sit outside on the porch and talk."

Ginko followed the woman outside and sat down with her on the edge of the wooden planks, dangling feet hitting the stone foundation. Shauni sat down in like manner, in almost too young a fashion for a woman her age.

"Insomnia," she said.

"Oh? Could you be more specific?"

"He awakes from sleep much too early, and then he struggles to fall asleep again. Even if he does, he is roused to soon. He's perpetually exhausted, and it's beginning to take a toll on his health."

Ginko gazed over the town while musing, not returning her gaze. His breathy chuckle then broke the silence as he muttered, "Struggle to sleep. Struggle to sleep! Like covering your eyes to see."

Shauni frowned as she responded. "Young mushi master, you are not laughing at our plight." Her tone was that of a statement, yet didn't imply anything bad to Ginko. It was almost the sound of a plea.

"No, of course not. Don't take the wrong impression…"

"Shauni!" came a powerful voice from the bottom of a path down the mountain side. Karashuni stood waving, with another man standing almost as tall beside him. Somehow, Ginko immediately sensed that he was another mushi master.

_Well, this is going to be an interesting night,_ thought Ginko.

"Karashuni," Shauni yelled back as she formed a funnel with her hands, "I'll get the guest room ready." She pivoted on her heels to attend to matters with a spring in her step that couldn't possibly deceive. "Oh, Ginko… excuse me a minute, would you? We'll all have plenty of time…"

"Go, go," said Ginko with a smile. Motivated by her sincerity, he divulged, "And just so you know, I knew someone who blindfolded themselves to improve their sight."

Shauni smiled at him with a bit of wonderment before turning back to go inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Nightly Arrangement**

By all external accounts, the evening proceeded well. Shauni and her two younger daughters served the family and guests readily, offering a wide selection of well prepared fish and flavourful vegetables to accompany the usual sustainer. One of Ginko's few remarks throughout supper concerned the highly notable taste of the usually bland rice.

"That's thanks to our cultivation techniques. We use everything in our fertilizers. Besides, the rainwater coming down our mountain runs over uniquely dense and varied foliage. Something in the leaves gets carried to the soil and, eventually, the food. Our rice is the best… people have come from villages around to try it," said Karashunni.

"I've dined with royalty, and this food stands proudly beside," agreed Kahazuke, the older mushi master. Expressions of gratitude, denials of accomplishment and confirmations of sincerity shot back and forth around the table, ending with laughter and cheer. Outwardly, Ginko took no part in this beyond offering a distracted smile.

"So, Ginko, what about you?" interjected Shauni. "You must have many exciting tales to tell as well."

Ginko was so deeply absorbed in thought that he nearly forgot to answer. Most of his mind was analyzing the similarities between Karashunni and Kahazuke; they were nearly identical in all major facets of personality. Both emitted a nearly blinding confidence that irritated Ginko. Both stood tall with a large frame. Both conversed in a loud and domineering fashion often about self. Still, they were both interested in others – the householder a little more than the guest, Ginko thought. Most fascinating of all, they got along with one another.

_Surprising_, thought Ginko, wondering how well he would harmonize with his own character's mirror image. He soon found the answer in the mild hostility of the young man sitting across from him.

"Umm, yes, stories. I've seen many things in my few days as a mushi shi, or mushi master, but I'm a little wrapped up with this right now." He hated to be no fun and reject Shauni's kind attempts, but he simply wasn't in the mood.

"Straight to business. Good! Kids, leave us and do what you will for the rest of the evening.

"Thank you daddy." The two girls bowed and left the room. The sun stood up reluctantly and slid out of the room next while Shauni collected the dishes. At last, the three were left alone in contemplative silence.

"Here it is, Mushi masters. It's not the worst sickness in history, but it's bad. As I said earlier, Kahazuke, and as my wife told you, Ginko, I keep waking up. That's it. It's been happening for the last three or four months. Every hour or so I come back, and I'm fortunate to get four or five hours of sleep a night. It was just an oddity at first, but I feel myself weakened during the day now. That's all."

"Insomnia, the inability to attain a deep, lasting sleep… these have many causes," said Ginko.

"And I assume," said Kahazuke, "that no physician has found a cause or cure."

"Right. I've checked with physicians from miles around, and nothing. So I suspect mushi are involved."

"That could be the case," stated Ginko, "we'll have to see. Do you mind if I… we… observe you during sleep this night?"

"Sure, though I'll have even less with you two watching me."

"Are you thinking of Refayim, Ginko?" asked Kahazuke. Before Ginko could reply, Karashunni inquired.

"What's Refayim?"

"Refayim are a mushi that… would you, Ginko?"

"No, no, go on," said Ginko, sure that Kahazuke would wind up amending or correcting Ginko's explanation anyways.

"Refayim – a mushi found in the head around the brain casing of all humans and some of the more intelligent animals. They are very rarely seen floating about on their own."

"In my head? Can you see it right now?"

"Yes, as we can see each other's Refayim. At night it glows a pale yellow with activity. Its tendrils will even dangle out the ear at times, invisible to most and immaterial to all."

After a moment of silence, Karashunni asked, "Is that all?"

"For now. We'll have to observe you tonight."

"Guys, I have a hard enough time sleeping as it is. With you two watching me…"

"We'll peek every 30 minutes or so. You won't notice."

After a moment of deliberation, Karashunni accepted. "Okay. Sundown's in an hour."

The two nodded to one another. Ginko stood up while saying, "see you guys in an hour."

---

The salty sea air refreshed Ginko as always during his leisurely walk. He bumped into one of the men he'd met earlier and learned he was a tool maker and blade sharpener by trade. Of course, the occasional katana Ginko had seen in people's homes were decorative in nature; there had been no serious conflict on the island for decades prior to his birth. It was relieving to know that he lived in peaceful times. At the same time, it almost surely meant that less peaceful times were ahead.

Seeing the sun and the villagers retreat to their nightly abodes, Ginko hurried back to Karashunni's house. Stepping in through the front door he saw that everyone had already gone to sleep – except, of course, Kahazuke, who made a stool out of a dried up tree stump in one corner of the open concept room. Ginko slumped over in the corner opposite and next to his own pack, hoping this would provide adequate excuse for choosing the furthest possible spot from his elder.

Unconcerned by anything, it seemed, Kahazuke informed him. "I'm checking into something via mail."

"I see. Those eggs are amazing," said Ginko.

"Yes. It is a marvellous use of mushi for practical benefit, without harming anyone."

"What were you checking up on, specifically?"

"In due time, young man."

_Oh boy,_ thought Ginko.

The next half an hour passed in silence between the two as they got some rest without allowing sleep to overcome them. It was difficult; the rhythmic, almost hypnotic sound of the crickets' chirping was hard to resist. At length, Kahazuke lit a candle and declared, "It's time."

The two crept upstairs in total silence, thanks to the meticulously cut and placed wood panelling underfoot. They walked down the short hallway to the furthest sliding door and stationed themselves at both ends.

"Let's take a look," whispered Kahazuke as he slid the door open.

Within the room slept a man in good health and spirits and his happy but concerned wife. He was accomplished in his work, was happily married, and had three children he loved. He would wake up in about an hour, and in the short duration of his sleep, a brilliant golden glow radiated from within his skull.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Nightly Arrangement**

"Good night, Ginko."

There were bookshelves all around, most of their contents spilled across the wooden floor. Something far above was illuminating the room; Ginko was unable to raise his head to see it. Last, as always, he noticed the tendrils – the translucent, curling tendrils that covered everything in the room including him.

"You're a mess, Ginko." The androgynous voice had no visible source, but was comforting and genuine nonetheless.

"Sorry," he replied, without moving his mouth.

---

Awakened by the touch of sunlight on his face, Ginko blinked his eyes and rolled onto his stomach. In a few minutes he had dressed and stepped outside to use the bathroom. Thereafter he was invited to breakfast with all the others. The group ate to contentment, and the mood was refreshed and relaxed. The elders spoke of daily battles and triumphs while Ginko amused the younger girls with the story of a mushi that lived in the pages of a book. Once all this had concluded and conversation lulled, Karashunni ordered the children out to the docks while "we attend to business". The daughters and son vacated with a bow, taking the lighter atmosphere with them.

"Let's talk, then," said Karashunni. Shauni stood up to leave but was gestured back down by her husband.

"You've seen me asleep. What have you discovered?"

"Your refayim's glow is brilliant," said Ginko.

"Meaning?"

"It means," stated Kahazuke, "it is overactive, and is thus the cause of your interrupted slumber." Karashunni almost had time to vocalize his concurrence.

"Hold on. What are you talking about, Kahazuke?"

"It is the only rational explanation."

"It's rash speculation," retorted Ginko, with a tone that suddenly bordered on agression. "I know what you have in mind."

The married couple almost leaned back to allow for the exchange that followed.

"Correction, young mushi master, this is a calculated discovery. No physician has determined the cause. Is it likely conventional? Refayim awakens while we sleep and must sleep while we are awake. Karashunni's is overactive. The logical step is to remove that which malfunctions."

"I have corresponded with an elder of mine. He believes my method will work," continued Kahazuke, now addressing Karashunni. "When we first awake, there is a brief overlap between the unconscious and conscious mind. During this short moment, if you could tell yourself what to do _without_ fully waking yourself up, you could grab the tendrils and pull it out."

"Didn't you say it's immaterial?" asked Karashunni.

"Yes, except, evidently, to you."

"Are you going to put a note in front of me?"

"A note requires much mental activity to read and interpret. You would wake up entirely, and the refayim would pull its tendrils back in to sleep."

Karashunni gazed discerningly while asking, "A picture?"

"Close. A picture in an instant means a thousand words. But even the best illustration is somewhat abstract and requires conscious, rational thought to decipher. You would need to see yourself as soon as you wake up. Leave some lights on and set up a spotless mirror above your head. If you act quickly, you should be able to seize the refayim and remove it."

Karashunni contemplated while Ginko groaned.

"And what do you suggest, Ginko?" he asked.

Taking a moment to regain his composure, Ginko replied, "Further investigation. Caution. This is like trying to chop down a tree with a fishing spear. If it works, you'll be too exhausted to move when the tree falls on you. And if you can still open your eyes after this, you just might see the fruit on the boughs you never raised your head to see before… and all that you've lost."

"An interesting analogy, young mushi-shi, but do be more respectful. You elder's stance is also well founded." Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, he concluded, "I will consider both of your viewpoints. As of now, I'm leaning towards accepting Kahazuke's plan."

Ginko muttered something unintelligible.

"You would see things differently, Ginko, if you had hardly slept in four months and saw no alternative. I'll decide in a few days after conferring with my wife."

After a moment of silence, Ginko stood and said, "Excuse me, then. I need some air." Irritation was written all over his face. Distress and concern were on Shauni's. Knowing that his own words were to blame for this pushed Ginko's irritation to the point of anger.


	5. Chapter 4

**The nightly arrangement**

"I've made my decision. I thank you both for your input, but of course there is no way that I can heed everyone's counsel. Something needs to be done, and something will." Eyes closed, head bowed with Ginko to the right and Kahazuke to the left, Karashunni declared his choice.

The two mushi-shi stared at one another before one could bear the other's gaze no longer.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Karashunni. I'll be leaving tonight."

"I know my decision is not to your liking, but I would appreciate it if you could stay at least until we've attempted Kahazuke's procedure. I'd like all the assistance possible."

Already having left the other two, Ginko was collecting his things in the corner he'd made his own. "I've nothing more to add to my recommendation, and I won't condone recklessness by assisting it. Thank you, again, for your hospitality." With all his gear aboard, Ginko made for the main door.

"I've enjoyed our time together, young mushi master," said Kahazuke. "I hope the best for you in future endeavours. As some free advice, don't turn your back on your elders as you have numerous times. Incline your face, and they might incline their ear."

Ginko replied to that comment a thousand ways throughout the day. None were audible. Continuing outside, he found no solace the sunny, warm climate, and he nearly walked right by Shauni.

"Please, Ginko… won't you at least stay one more night?"

Managing to put aside his inner fury, he stopped, turned and replied, "I can't. I doubt there's anything I could do to help anyways. And, just in case _he_'s right… one way or another, I'd rather never see his conceited face again."

Before disappearing from the small fishing village for a long, long time, he continued, "But for your sake and your husband's sake, I hope it works. And… I'm sorry for everything. I appreciate your taking me in for these days. I wish things had gone better."

---

Later that night in a fire warmed cave, a young mushi master fell asleep.

---

"Good night, Ginko. We have work to do."

"Alright then. Go ahead."

The androgynous voice began to recount the daily occurrences. Ginko responded one way or another. The voice probed further with questions. Ginko conceded or defended his stance. Books were raised from the scattered floor, filled with pictures of people and things and accompanying information and conclusions, and placed on the bookshelves. Eventually, every shelf was filled and in perfect order, and not a book was left scattered on the floor.

"We've finished early tonight," said the voice.

"That being the case, may I ask you something?"

"Always curious, Ginko… always curious, even when your not conscious. You're going to ask me what I am and what we're doing. I'll tell you and you won't remember."

"Why?"

"Ginko, I am refayim. When a person awakes he feels refreshed physically and mentally. His mind can recall facts he couldn't when tired before he slept, can calculate and reason better than the night before. I am the reason for this. I work at night to make sense of the day. The refayim's conscious pattern is opposite that of all other earthly creatures, so we connect with your kind. We are sustained by your companionship, and your conscious thoughts are clarified. That is all – you simply cannot remember our exchange any more than you could a dream. Occasionally, remnants reach across the gap… but that is rare, and you quickly dismiss them as insignificant. Like dreams."

"Well," said Ginko after taking it in, "thank you. Even though I won't remember, could you tell me exactly what was wrong with Karashunni?"

"You asked me that last night as well… his refayim's glow was probably brighter than usual for it knew it had less time to work with the host. That's all. Whatever the cause of his insomnia, it wasn't refayim. But enough, you're waking up Ginko."

"Uh… see you in eighteen hours, I guess…"


	6. Epilogue

**The Nightly arrangement – Epilogue**

It had been another foggy morning in the land, and unusually quiet. There was something about not being able to see into the distance, something so intriguing… Ginko loved it. In all the years he'd drifted and all the years he would yet drift he never tired of the natural world. It was beautiful in so many ways, none of which conflicted with or diminished the other.

He soon came across a clearing, followed by a field and a few shacks. The fog was starting to dissipate; the town was in his memory. Taking the open roads now bustling with activity, he kept his eyes peeled for a familiar face. He didn't find it. Deciding to break his route, he headed for the northern edge of the city and looked up the mountain.

Before he had a chance to climb he found what he was looking for. Shauni was so busy splitting wood and so deep in thought that she didn't hear him approach until he was almost behind her.

"Hey…"

She recognized him at once. How many other white haired mushi-shi were there in the world?

"Ginko! Hi."

"Hi."

"Where have you been… I mean, what's happened in the three… four years since you left?"

"Plenty… plenty." He allowed a few seconds of silence to interrupt. "What's happened with you?"

Shauni dropped her axe and sat down on the tree stump she'd been using as a platform. Ginko couldn't help but notice – she'd aged. After a sigh, she said, "It didn't work. My husband is worse than ever. Even when he sleeps he wakes up drained every morning. Kahazuke has been spending much time and effort to find another one of those things… maybe the damage can be undone."

She then requested his stay; Ginko refused. "I've been called urgently to a town miles to the west and I'm already behind schedule. I don't know where I'll be after that. Besides… there's nothing I could do that Kahazuke can't. If he can't find a way, neither can I."

They exchanged a few more words before Ginko announced his departure.

"So," she said with a desperate sort of smile, "it looks like you were right."

Ginko stared back gravely before making an indifferent grunting noise that almost anyone else would have misunderstood.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out," he said. They exchanged farewells, and never saw crossed paths again.


End file.
